she seemed so strong
by rumor.williams
Summary: emily "died" but now its safe to come home and she has a suprise to share with her friends. shes pregnant but this deffinetly won't be an easy happy pregnancy. and will she lose her babies to heath problems or will something else hurt her more.
1. suprise

This story takes place at the beginning of season and I think it would be very exciting if this had actually happened. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice when you review!

* * *

It was silent in the elevator as Emily Prentiss slowly approached the BAU. She was shaking in fear; her friends had not seen her since Ian Doyle. Would they forgive her, could they forgive her? She had gone into hiding after the attack, only JJ and Hotch knew she was alive but Rossi had his suspicions. The elevator door slid open and she walked through the glass doors leading to the bullpen.

Making her way to the conference room she could hear Derek Morgan "any issues? Yeah I got issues!" he yelled.

Walking in to the room Garcia turned "oh my god" she gasped.

Seeing their 'dead' friend made everyone went completely quiet. "I'm so sorry, really I am." Emily said hugging everyone. As she when to embrace Morgan she winced and then backed away. Grabbing the side of the table for balance she placed her hand on the side of her abdomen.

"Are you okay?" they said all so concerned.

She sat down then looked up catching Derek's eyes. "I'm pregnant!"

Talking off her baggy jacket and moving her bag out of the way to reveal her swollen baby bump, the whole team was flabbergasted.

"A baby!" Garcia said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Actually twins, a boy and a girl. I'm thinking Luke and Audrey, none of that rimy stuff." Emily said as she rubbed her side once more. "But Audrey's a hell of a kicker, I see soccer in this child's future she's just so strong!" everyone laugh. Morgan was now staring at Emily's round stomach he was not ever expecting to see her again and definitely never thought she would be expecting.

JJ walked over to Emily "how far along are you?" she asked pulling up the chair next to her.

"22 weeks" she said as she winced. The babies could sense that their mother was stressed as they began to kick harder and harder.

"Em, do you think maybe I could feel?" Garcia said smiling nervously.

Normally Emily would never let anyone touch her baby bump but Penelope was family. "No of course not, come hear Luke never moves but Audrey seem to go none stop." Garcia reached over and set her hand in Emily letting her position is just over the kicking baby. A smile covered their faces as a tiny foot hit her hand. "I can see how that would hurt" the wide eyed techy said pulling her hand away.

Rossi had been watching Hotch since Emily returned. He noticed his smile every time Emily looked his way and the how concerned he was every time she felt pain. Rossi was beginning to connect the dots but to confirm his theory so he asked "would you mind telling us who the father is?"Emily looked to Hotch then turned back to Rossi "I don't know if he would want everyone to know yet" They all were beginning to figure everything out.

Walking over to Emily Hotch put his hand on her shoulder "could I please talk to you in my office" trying not to smile she stood up, grabbed her bag and walked away.

"You should sit down" he said pulling out a chair for her as she entered his office. "why didn't you tell me?"He said trying not to seem too excited. He already had his son jack but it was still so wonderful and amazingbeing a parent again and with her made it even better. He was now leaning against his desk. 'She's so beautiful even though she's pregnant' His thoughts where causing him to blush.

"I'm sorry Aaron I really didn't want to leave you out it's just I needed some time to process everything. I mean one second I'm sitting in that apartment alone the next your there and before I know it I'm pregnant. It's just a lot" Emily said giving him a look of sincere apology.

Hotch laughed "Well, I think when that condom broke we both knew we were in trouble." She laughed at his joke but then placed her hand on her stomach

"There not trouble! She said defensively her unborn children as she began to wince once again "at least not _yet._"

Hotch was becoming more concerned about the heath of not only his babies but the love of his life. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"The stitches didn't get a lot of time to heal that's all." She looked like she was in so much pain but I was for a good reason. She loved them and they were the only things keeping her mind of Ian Doyle. The world seemed so empty, terrifying having no one to be strong for and no one there to pick you back up when you metaphorically fall flat on your face. She needed something to keep her going day after day month after month. She looked up at Hotch "I can handle this I love them and I love you." Hotch was sitting there in silence the feelings they had for each other were mutual but he was not the kind of person that would just proclaim his love. he stud up and made his way to the leather set Emily was lounging in.

he pick her up and holding her as close as he could with her bulging stomach he said " I love Luke and Audrey too but I especially love you!"


	2. excited or what?

Jack Hotchner loved his Emmy. He loved when she took him to the park and when she read his favorite stories with the funny voices. And when she had to leave he was devastated. He just couldn't bear losing another mommy. He was only 7, but could tell his father missed her so much and until she came home he would never smile again. Jack would ask every day when they could see her again and every day Hotch would do his best to explain to his son that she may never return. Jack prayed and hoped every minute for her home coming and she would do the same.

The first thing Emily wanted to do was see Jack. After a long case he always made her smile with his little dimples and his dirty blond bangs that fell into his eyes. He was so cute. She wanted to tell him he was going to be a big brother knowing how long he had hoped for a sibling, how may year he had been asking for a brother or sister. He wanted someone to play with and to help teach new things but not in a million years would he have expected two. But also she was scared he would be mad that his dad got to see her first, he was always jealous that way. He would fight to sit beside her in restaurants or at the movies and would almost through a temper-tantrum if he didn't. none the less she missed him and he missed her, seeing each other was what they wished for more than anything.

"Aaron? What if he gets mad? What if he doesn't want any siblings any more or he's mad that I was gone so long?" she just stared out the window at the perfectly groomed lawns, shaking her head.

"Emily, he asked about you everyday he missed you. Oh and Christmas, he asked for a brother or sister again. I think that's like the millionth time he's wished for one. He will be so happy to see you, really." Hotch really meant what he said. His son loved her he practically considered her his mother and she meant everything to them. Living without her was like not living at all.

She just smiled at him, his hand in hers as they pulled up to the little white bungalow house. The lights where on in the kitchen and there was a lady standing in the window waving at them well at least Hotch. It was about 7:00pm and jack and his aunt were having a late dinner so jack was just finishing his homework. They walked in the door "Jack? Were home!" Hotch yelled as he closed the door behind them.

"Daddy what do you mean 'were' there is only one of you daddy." Jack said laughing as he climbed down from the chair and running to them. As he came around the corner he yelled "Emmy!"

She knelt down to the best of her abilities to embrace the little boy, holding him as tight as she could. "I missed you so much jack!"

She didn't want to let him go, she just wanted to hold him close to make for all the hugs she had missed. "I missed you too Emmy! Why did you leave us?" Emily let go, she began to tear up. 'Dame these hormones!' she thought.

"Oh jack, I really am sorry. I thought of you the whole time I was gone… but I brought you back a surprise" she said with a smile.

She knew how much he loved surprises but she was amazed he didn't notice her bulging stomach. "Really?" jack tilted his head. He was very smart but something's just puzzled him. Sitting down on the couch jack hopped onto Hotch's lap.

"Jack, do you remember when miss JJ was pregnant with Henry, and how Henry was inside her." Hotch looked down at his son.

"Yeah, I could feel him kick. Wait who's pregnant. Are you pregnant Emmy" jack said bright eyed.

Emily placed her hand on her bump and looking down "I am!"

Jack stood up "you're having a baby. Does that mean I'm going to get a little brother or sister?" Hotch and Emily exchanged looks. "yeah, but you not getting one." Hotch teased.

Jack looked puzzled "but… you said that… Hun?"Jack looked as if he were about to cry. It was the one thing he wanted most and his father was taking his happiness way.

"You're terrible Aaron. I think what you daddy means is that you're going to get not one but two. A little brother and sister." She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair trying to keep him calm. A big smile came a crossed his face starching from ear to ear. Then hugged them and ran to his aunt to share the news.

Hotch pulled her close to him giving her a tender loving kiss "told you he would be happy!"

N/A please review i love reviews!


	3. there coming

Despite my test this week I was able to update so hear it is. Emily and Hotch fight over names kinda, jack ask a cute question and Luke and Audrey are born! Please review! I love reviews! (warning this chap is a bit sad at the end)

The warm comforting morning sun pierced through the blind of their room. Emily just laid there staring at Hotch who was covering his ears with the pillow so he would not hear the loud buzzing of his alarm clock.

"You need to get to work and Jack has that science project due today so you will need to leave early." She said nudging him and sitting up. "Thank you for letting mommy sleep last night Babies." Placing her hand on her baby bump and getting of bed to go wake Jack.

"Good morning Jack" she said as she opened the blinds. The boy just sat there looking at her confusedly. He rubbed his eyes and stretched out across the bed, slowly he began fall asleep again.

"Jack, please wake up buddy."

He slowly trudged over to his dresser and pulled out a blue t-shirt and dark wash jeans. "I don't want to go to school!" he protested with a frown on his face.

She stood at his door her arms crossed resting on her stomach"I know but it's almost Christmas break and you will have no school for two weeks."

He sat back down on his bed and huffed as he shoved his head through the neck whole "you never wake me up."

"I know buddy but daddy is really tired."

She thought back to last night. After talking to Garcia for over an hour about not buying too much for the babies they put jack to bed. Although putting him to bed made them want to do the same they had other plans. They had to spend the night fighting over middle names. Normal people fight over first names but Luke and Audrey had already kind of stuck so middle names were all that was left.

* * *

last night

"We have been at this for hours how about we just go with what I chose" Hotch said dropping his ace into his pillow.

"No way, I think we can do better than Audrey Kathryn and Luke Daniel."

He tilted his head to a side and looked at her as she flipped through to the next page in the baby name book. "You chose Audrey Kathryn, I chose Audrey Mackenna. Don't you like Mackenna?"

She took a deep breath and then placed her hand on his shoulder "I was only making you think that. Truth is I really hate the name Mackenna. I like the name Taylor. I would give her a good role model and she would have one of those Boy-Girl names." She flipped through the book to the T's and searched down the page "it means tailor or fabric cutter. She would be good with her hands."

"Wait back up. Good role model, who do we know that is named Taylor and I thought you said no naming them after other people."

"Taylor swift, she's a good kid from what I've seen and I really just like the name Taylor." She smiled widely looking at Hotch batting her eyes. "Plus Audrey likes it too. Right Audrey" Emily looked down at her swollen belly and taped lightly on the side. Moments later a tiny foot jammed against her side. "See!"

Hotch crossed his arms in front of his chest "hey that's cheating you know that went to tap it scares her and then she kicks you! It's like a fish in a fish bowl."

"You're comparing my stomach to a fish bowl? I love you, but again a fish bowl?" she said rolling her eyes and giving him a kiss him.

"A metaphorical fish bowl, And very safe, warm and loving fish bowl to be exact."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "Oh you are such a suck up Aaron Hotchner! I'm tried so you win for Luke's middle name but Audrey Taylor is staying." With that she rolled over as flicked of her bed side light leaving them in complete utter darkness to do as they pleased.

* * *

present

Jack rushed to the door and pick is bag up of the coffee table. His hair was brushed perfectly and he was about to leave when he turned around. "Emmy?"

"Yes Jack?' She said as she gave Hotch a kiss goodbye before he headed out the door to his car with his briefcase.

"I was wondering since Luke and Audrey will be calling you mommy if I could too?"

Her eyes began to water as she covered her mouth. "I would be honored if you called me your mommy." She muttered. He wrapped his arms around her to the best of his abilities.

"Jack we need to go" Hotch yelled from the car.

Jack smiled as Emily then kissed her stomach. "Bye Luke. Bye Audrey. Bye Mommy."

* * *

They were gone and that meant the house was uncomfortably empty. No footsteps or any wired sound the only way Emily didn't feel completely alone was if she turned on some afternoon soap opera for back ground noise. She sat on her bed in silence reading her book as a sharp pain overwhelmed her. Her hand instinctively reached for her side. '26 weeks that's not possible.' She thought trying to think of what it could be. But when the second one began she knew what was happening and she knew she had to call Hotch.

"Aaron?"Her voice was in a panic as she quietly spoke

A smile covered his face not hearing her to well "hey Em, did you miss me so much you needed to call during the day?"

"Aaron, there coming!"

"Are you sure? There only 26 weeks." his eyes widened and his heart rate speed up. He was hoping she was joking around for some fun but when he heard her mutter _fuck _under her breath he knew she was not kidding.

"My water just broke."

"I can be there in 15 minutes. Hold on Emily." He was so flustered he forgot to close the door to his office or even grab his jacket. He raced down the cat walk to the conference room were the team had gathered. They were all waiting for his to show so they Garcia could start the briefing.

"Hello sir. Thank you for finally joining us." Garcia said in a sassy tone.

"Oh sorry Garcia I can't stay Emily's water just broke but I thought that you would like to know." He barely even entered the room before he turned around and ran for the elevators.

"Our gumdrop is in labor really! But there only 26 weeks"

JJ stood up from the table and gave everyone a death stare and headed to the door " I don't know about you guys but I promised my friend I would be there for her." They all just looked at her then clued in to what just happened and fallowed her out of the conference rooms.

* * *

They had been waiting for seven hours now and the doctor finally said they where ready. The thought the in few minutes she would be a mother was breath taking even though she was experiencing unbearable pain. Emily grabbed Hotch's hand tight looking him strait in the eyes. 'I wonder if they'll those gorgeous dimples?' she thought as strong contraction hit. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she took a deep breath. "I hate you right now so much Aaron Hotchner!" she yelled.

"Hey, don't blame me you said 'no' to the epidural so it's not my fault." Hotch said as he reached over to push her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry that I don't want to be drugged when I get my first glimpse of them."

They all gathered in the hospital waiting room sipping there coffee and making small talk amongst each other. Derek was playing with Jack and his action figures.

"So Jack, you ready to meet Your brother and sister?" Derek said as he accidentally ripped the head of the hulk.

"Yeah! I will be a great big brother and I will share my toys with them and I can teach them how to play soccer. Emmy said that Audrey can kick really hard!" Jack gave everyone a big smile then turned his attention back to Captain America

Emily's scream pierced the ears of all the doctors and nurses standing in the delivery room. Hotch winced in pain when Emily squeezed his hand with much more force than before. The beads of sweat dripped down her head and her breathing was erratic.

"One more big push and you will able to see baby number one! The doctor said as Emily mustered up all her strength and push him out. When she heard the Luke's cry fill the air all they felt was sheer joy. Her happiness distracted her for the task at hand. There was still little Audrey.

When a contraction hit Emily pushed her hardest and after repeating that cycle twice Audrey entered the world. She was barely the size of water bottle and she could have weight no more than 3 ponds.

"She's so small."

They waited for her cries but they never came. A nurse hurried the baby to the corner of the room and began pumping air into her lungs. All they could do is watch the seen the unrolled before them and it made their heart stop completely.

"Why isn't she crying?"

N/A should I keep writing

Please review!


	4. the strongest little girl

So this chapter is kind of a crossover with grey's anatomy but only a bit and the next chapter is almost done I just need to tweak it a bit so I t will be up by Thursday! Hope you like and please review I love reviews.

* * *

Audrey, sweet helpless little Audrey just laid there as the nurse tried to help her breath. Her face began to turn red as she flailed her arm around. Emily's loud cries filled the room as Hotch just held her close. Hotch's tears began to fall into Emily's hair as he watched his daughter struggle to stay alive. Having to watch everything made it harder to handle as he began to imagine not coming home with both of them, only Luke. How every time they looked at him it was a heart breaking reminder of what they lost. They would cry every time they passed her room and when Jack asked why Audrey never came home Hotch didn't know if he would have the strength to tell him. A world without Audrey would be a world not worth living in.

He tried to hind his eyes, to shield him shelf for the seen before him when a tiny squeal interrupted there sadness followed by endless cries. He wiped his tears quickly before Emily lifted her head up from against his shoulder but she could see the redness in his eyes. She looked up at him giving him a watery eyes smile that burst into tears once again but this time they were tears of joy.

The doctor handed them Luke first. He was significantly larger than Audrey and he had dark brown hair that was beginning to penetrate his bald little head. He had cute little dimples like his father when he smiled and long eye lashed. His blue eyes slowly blinked looking up at his parents. They were so caught up his Luke adorableness that they did not notice the nurse whispering to the doctor about something and then leaving the room with Audrey in an incubator.

When he returned he made a 'this is important' throat clearing. He pulled a chair up beside the bed and they instantly could see the sorrow in his expression.

"I don't want to alarm you but we would like to run a few tests on Audrey and an x-ray."

"Why? Is there something else wrong with her?" Hotch said as he gave Luke to his mother

The doctor motioned to the door. "Can we take this outside?" and Hotch followed him out of the room.

The door was right across from the waiting room. Hotch could see Jake sleeping on Rossi's shoulder and Garcia who's eyes were slowly fluttering closed. He would have smiled but he barely had enough energy to carry on after a long night of emotion.

The doctor shook his head then wiped the sweat off his forehead. "There may be some complication that we are not equipped to handle at this hospital. We need your permission to rush her to a hospital in Seattle. They have an amazing NICU and there surgeons are literally miracle workers."

"Please can you just tell me what's wrong with her?" Hotch yelled loud in frustration catching the attentions of all his friends.

"Sir, can you please calm down?"The doctor quietly said back placing his hand on Hotch's' shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong and I will!" now the whole fourth floor was staring at him but he didn't care he needed to know why they would need to take such precautions.

"Okay, fine. Your Daughter has a tumor on the side of one of her ovaries. It's causing her a lot of pain and if we don't operate soon she will probably not survive. I think the best place for her operation would be the Seattle Grace hospital."

Hotch trembled as he spoke, a shiver ran down his spine. "Seattle is our only option?"

"The surgeons in Seattle will do _everything_ in their power to save your child. They are some of the best."

"Okay, but we need to go with her."

"Yes of course. You will just have to find a way to get there though." and with that that doctor walked down the hall passing through every door and slamming them behind him.

JJ rushed over to Hotch watching him bang his fist against the wall. "Is everything okay? You came out to tell us that it was almost 'time' over two hours ago. Is Emily okay?"

He lifted his head and looked through a tiny window in the door. He could see Emily holding Luke, how sad she was not having Audrey in her arms as well. "Yeah… she's good" she said shaking his head, giving her a half smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Luke and Audrey there good too?"

Hotch froze, looking down at his shoes. The smile on his face went cold as he could feel tears forming in his eyes. "Luke's great. He looks just like me," he muttered "But Audrey is not doing so well. They won't even let us see her let alone hold her."

JJ looked up at him trying to make eye contact but every time they did he would turn away. "I'm so sorry." she said

Hotch knew she would not leave until he explained everything so he did. When they were done talking JJ made her way back to the waiting aria hoping she would be able to tell everyone what Hotch had previously shared with her without balling her eyes out. But it was no us.

'A tumor? How did they not notice a tumor?' he thought after sharing his discovery with Emily. Within seconds she was on the phone with Strauss telling her about Audrey and how they needed to be there for her and Strauss was sympathetic for the most part, offering the team's jet and her sneer condolences.

"Aaron?" she Emily asked after turning of her dell phone.

The craned his head looking her directly in the eyes "Yes?"

"She's going to be okay, right?"she stuttered in response. She needed someone that she trusted to tell that everything is going to be fine. She needed reassurance.

"of course because she is part Prentiss and part Hotchner. There is no little girl in the world stronger than her. With parents like us it gives her that Kick-ass DNA. She is prone to surviving terrible situations."

"You better be right because I don't know if I could handle losing her."

N/A should i keep writing?

please review!


	5. another Mcdreamy or maybe not quit

this chapter is kind of a crossover with grey's anatomy. hope you like and please review if you want Audrey to live or not i really want to hear your ideas! please REVIEW!

* * *

Seattle Grace was a large glass building. Doctors rushed around with gurneys and patients. Arizona Robbins was running up the stairs after being paged to the ER while eating breakfast. She didn't yet know why or what she was dealing with but she knew that it was important. Her heart sunk as she swung open the door to find an abundance of nurses and other surgeons hovering over one of the smallest babies she had ever seen. She turned her head to the left to see the hard-headed and often discourteous Resident, Alex Karev washing his hand in the sink.

"Have you seen the X-ray's yet?" he said slipping on his gloves and apron.

"Not yet. What's going on?"

"This" he said pointing through the glass out to the baby on the table "is Audrey Hotchner. She was born 12:13 this morning in Washington, DC. She has a tumor on her right ovary that is twisting, here look at this," he past her the x-ray.

Robbins bit her lip as she looked over all the photo's "we need to get started before this gets any worse."

Emily and Hotch sat in the ER waiting room in suspense with their baby boy asleep in Hotch's arms. JJ and Morgan had insisted they come along for support being Luke and Audrey's godparents and Rossi had offered to babysit Jack until they returned. They sat on the edge of their seats waiting for someone to update them on Audrey's condition.

"Audrey Hotchner." said Robbins as he excited the ER.

"Yes?" Emily all stood up quickly looking at her with a sad expression on her face.

She gave her a smile. "It was touch and go for a little while but Audrey is a fighter. You have an incredibly strong Daughter. She is in the NICU but you're welcome to see her if you would like."

She bit her smile and wiped her eyes as she nodded slowly. She wanted to run to her daughter, to pick her up and cradle Audrey in her arms. Just being able to see her would be a blessing at the moment. "can we hold her?" she asked after remembering seeing TV drama's were the parents of an ill infant were not allowed to hold their child.

"I'm afraid not. She is still too fragile and she has breathing tubs and monitors attached to her." Arizona felt Emily's pain. She understood how hard it was to deal with almost losing a baby and how hard it is to handle not being able to hold their precious daughter. It was heartbreaking seeing someone go through what her, Callie and Mark had gone through with Sofia.

Hotch walked up behind them after noticing how Emily froze completely. "I thought you said Audrey was okay now."

"Her tumor is gone but she weighs 2.9 pounds. She will need close observation for at least the next two months and it will be a struggle for her to recover from a surgery being so young." Smiled at them sympathetically until she was paged to help another patient, quickly turning back to them as she ran off down the hall she yelled "good luck I hope Audrey make it."

Before entering the NICU Emily tried to past Luke to JJ but Derek got in the way. "Luke is my godchild I should be able to hold him too."

"Yes and Audrey is my Daughter. I can't hold her." She looked as if she were about to burst into tears. But she couldn't there were no more tear to be shed.

"Hey princess you know I didn't…" before he could finish she cut him off.

"I know I'm sorry, I'm too tired to fight with you, so here." She pasted Luke to Morgan. "Okay now hold his head and whatever you do don't drop him Derek! Understand?" she snapped before disappearing behind the sliding glass door.

They were dressed in these ugly pink gowns that almost touched the ground. Emily's smiled soft slowly disappeared as she stood over baby Audrey; she reached into the glass incubator stroking her figure up and down Audrey's little arm. Her tiny fists clenched as she slept, filling Emily with pride as she thought about the fact that it was her strong little girl; her own amazing miracle. She watched in awe as her baby girl's eyes moved rapidly, her body wiggling slight as she fought the pain. Emily, not wanting to leave her daughter let a tear dripped down her cheek and landing in a puddle on the floor. "Hey baby girl, I am so proud of you sweetheart." She didn't know if Audrey could hear her let alone understand but it didn't matter, she wanted Audrey to know she loved her and that her heart filled with pride seeing her baby's determination to survive. "Hold in there darling you will get better."

Hotch placed his hands on each off Emily's shoulder for balance

Meredith and Christina sat around the table snaking on bananas and apples sharing gossip. They looked around the cafeteria caning the room for other residents or interesting subjects to discuses. Christina's eyes caught Hotch as her reached for a roll from the basket on the counter. "See the tall guy with the black hair over there. He's like another Mcdreamy" She said pointing in his direction.

Meredith smiled letting out a quiet smirk. "Yeah, why?"

"That's miracle baby's daddy. Did you know he works for the FBI?" she watched Hotch as if she had been hired to stalk him.

Meredith looked at her friend weirdly. "You mean the miracle baby that Lexie was talking about this afternoon in the locker rooms."

"Yeah her." She blurted not taking her eyes of him.

"I can't help but feel bad. I saw them in that ER this morning they were so upset. She was crying he was comforting her. I wish Derek was like that."

"Like what super hot with a soft side. Hate you burst you bubble mere but he is."

"Derek is not that affectionate." She said dreaming of her husband.

Christina waved her hand in front of Meredith's face snapping her out of her daydream. "You are so annoying."

"Whatever we still have like 10 minutes so I think we should go see how small miracle baby is cause I think Lexie was exaggeration a bit." as they got up Christina backed into Hotch causing him to spill his water all over the floor.

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay I wasn't paying attention." He said in a flat boring tone, slouching his head over his shoulders as he turned away.

"What's his problem" Meredith just rolled her eyes as Christina muttered those words under her breath as she stepped into the elevator taking it straight up to the 4th floor.

They were all tired with their eyes slowly fluttering opened and closed. Emily was leaning against the wall staring at Audrey as she slept wishing she could do the same. In the corner of her eye she could she JJ and Luke sitting in a chair waiting for Morgan to return with coffee and food. She wanted to scream she just had so much stress she needed to get out. 'Am I to blame for Audrey's tumor, it is my fault she's so small?' she thought 'did I do something wrong?'

Her thoughts were beginning to overwhelm her when a Lexie's voice interrupted. "Excuse me Mrs. Hotchner but, Audrey opened her eyes and I thought you might want to see her."

Emily's eyes widened at Lexie's comment. "She opened them!"

Lexie's smile starched from ear to ear as she saw how happy this made Emily feel. "Yeah, come see your daughter."

Audrey's little brown eyes blinked softly as she looked up as her mother. She looked as if she were tring to flash a smile until a machine with thin wired attached to her chest stared beeping and she closed her eyes once again.

"What's going on?" Emily blurted out loudly in confusion looking Lexie in the eyes.

"I don't know!"

N/A should i keep writing?

Please review!


End file.
